


an draíocht fíor

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Snow agus Charming.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	an draíocht fíor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418943) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Tá sé an draíocht fíor.

A prionsa aoire, a rí gan staonadh:

le gach a tógadh uaidh, tugann sé gach braon den chreideamh di fós.


End file.
